L'arc-En-Ciel : Conquista y acosador
by AngelyAkuma
Summary: L'arc En Ciel tuvo sus comienzos desde el primer momento en el que Tetsuya puso los ojos en la genial voz de Hyde. A toda costa el bajista trató de convencerlo ganando así un título un poco inusual pero muy adecuado.


Tetsuya frecuentaba últimamente un bar local con un solo propósito: "conseguir a el joven de voz adorable para su banda"

-hmp..-un joven de mediana estatura, por no decir que baja, tomaba impaciente su bebida, mientras escuchaba como su dolor de cabeza de las ultimas semanas trataba de convencerlo con comentarios pocos razonables para él.  
-Vamos Hideto-san ! , será entretenido-decía el joven castaño de mas de de unos 21 años, de cabello largo al ver el rostro aburrido de lo que en ese momento el denominaba "conquista"  
-no lo sé...yo solo soy un guitarrista , es más, no soy ni bueno en ello-decía el joven restandole importancia a lo que su acompañante decía  
-Pero qué dices!?-decía átonito el castaño-ERES GRANDIOSO !, Y TU VOZ ES FENOMENAL!- en verdad Tetsuya quería a ese chico para él  
-solo es porque no esta el vocalista, pero -lo miro firme-YO-NO-CAN-TOO!-Hideto estaba empezando a desesperarse  
-Si lo haces y las personas aman tu voz...vamos...acepta -Tetsu ponía sus ojitos llorosos  
-No!...-tomando un poco de su bebida- además...-desviando su mirada a un punto perdido-..ser vocalista es la parte más aburrida de una banda  
Eso heló a Tetsuya, pero no lo hizo retirarse de la batalla, no señor, esta vez no se iría sin él, ganaría la guerra.  
-podrías experimentarlo...-dijo mirando su dedo que jugaba con un poco de jugo en la mesa-...a lo mejor es mucho más divertido de lo que tu crees...  
-Tetsuya-san ... - Hideto se dió cuenta de que Tetsu no estaba jugando, todo iba enserio,el castaño por su parte ingeniaba un plan para convencerlo de una vez por todas, ya había pasado las ultimas semanas persiguiendolo para tratar de convencerlo pero el moreno no cedía, esta era su ultima carta.  
-Bien-dijo Tetsu poniendose de pie- No importa como, ni cuanto te tenga que estar siguiendo, aunque sea el resto de mi vida, para convencerte, aunque me quede pobre, ALGUN DÍA LO LOGRARE!  
Hideto no se esperaba eso, la conviccion ese día de Tetsu lo había tomado por sorpresa. Tetsu era alguien decidido, valiente,testarudo..un genio para Hideto...  
-Si lo pones de esa manera...-dijo Hideto sin mucho interes-...esta bien...acepto -una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en Tetsuya  
-pero...-eso le quito la alegría de un solo golpe al castaño-..si me aburro me iré y no me molestaras más, de acuerdo?  
-mmm...-"negociación" pensó Tetsu-...esta bien...-acercandosele para tomarlo de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba Hideto, Tetsu lo miro fijo, con sus ojos llorones y una mirada triste que perturbo a Hideto por completo-...pero si te gusta, y no te aburres...-casi al borde del llanto-..promete...- llorando ya-..QUE TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO SIEMPRE! - Hideto que era una persona algo "seria" , y queriendo evitar un ridículo en público , tomo las manos de Tetsu y lo miro a los ojos para tratar de calmarlo- ahhh...bien...

Tetsu se solto y lo abrazo con fuerza, casi tirando a Hideto al suelo, este solo le correspondió con un leve abrazo.  
-Tetsu-le dijo entre el abrazo- eres un vil acosador  
-jajajaja-el castaño le dio un beso en la frente- me lo agradeceras algun día Hide-kun-lo despeino y salio del local más feliz que nunca  
-eso espero...eso espero- Hideto tomo lo que le quedaba de bebida y salio tambien del lugar...

20 años después...  
L'arc en ciel presentaba un concierto por su veintavo aniversario de fundación. Hyde cantaba la ultima canción desbordante de alegría, Tetsu se movia por todo el escenario con su bajo, Ken sonreía al publico tocando, y Yuki se desgastaba tocando con el alma la batería. El concierto termino, todos se despidieron de su público con un "gracias" de lo más pronfundo de su corazón y salieron del escenario hacia sus camerinos. Iban platicando y jugando de lo bien que les había ido, cuando Hyde se detuvo y tomo a Tetsu del hombro, este volteo a ver a un Hyde tan joven como hace 20 años, que le sonreía tiernamente.  
-Umm..que pasa Doiha-chan?  
-sabes...-Hyde miraba rumbo al escenario- ...hace 20 años...me desesperaste tanto que acepte tu propuesta  
-jajaja, si , si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer-decía Tet-chan tocandose la cabeza-me tratabas muy mal  
-Te lo merecias!- Hyde se reía de sus recuerdos- pero...  
-oh no Akuma...otra vez con tus peros...no enano-le decía tocandole la frente con el dedo indice  
-espera...iba a decir algo bueno-Hyde hacia pucheros  
-bien...habla...-se recargaba en la pared  
-Acepte porque no quería tener que lidiar contigo toda mi vida- suspiro-pero me equivoque, amo cantar, y ser vocalista es lo más genial que hay-una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en los labios de Tetsu  
-Ya sabía que te ibas a quedar conmigo Doiha-chan  
-hmp-lo miraba-presumido...pero...el gracias y las palabras que dije hace un rato no solo fueron para el público, tambien fueron para ti ...salieron de mi ronco y ..  
-ahumado pecho ? -interrumpió Tetsu a lo cual Hyde se enojo  
-Oye!..me quitas la inspiracion-..y ya no fumo-enseñandole la lengua  
-haha...no no...sigue sigue...  
-bien, esto es dificil...pero-respiro ondo y cerró los ojos-Gracias Tet-chan!  
-aww Hyde te estas volviendo un Akuma renegado-le dijo jalandole las mejillas para darle un abrazo  
-maldito!-Hyde correspondio al abrazo  
-pero me amas mi querido Akuma  
-yo sere un demonio renegado ahora...pero...-comenzando a alejarse de Tetsu- Tu sigues siendo un vil acosador !-Hyde salió corriendo dejando a Tetsu már divertido que nunca  
-Maldito Akuma ven acá!-Tetsu corrió para alcanzarlo llegando a su camerino donde los otros Larukus los esperaban, al entrar los vio, a los 3 sentados, Hyde riéndose de él y Ken escuchando su las bromas de Hyde sobre la vara de Tetsu, Yuki preparando unas bebidas para todos, conviviendo como hermanos.

Oh sí, su amado grupo, nació de estar persiguiendo al enano que ama como un hermano, gano la guerra y así ganó hermanos de por vida...y claro también el título de "vil acosador"...


End file.
